The Unexpected Arrival!
by Karla-Nightingale
Summary: Oh dear...some unexpected guests are here! It's a great start to the day! Just a 5 normal girls watching 'Lord of the Rings' and BAM! The Fellowship are in their living room! With screaming and shouting going on, will the 5 girls be able to get them back to their real world? Will the Fellowship survive on Earth? Or will some things be...unexpected?
1. Arguing, Screaming and Movie Time!

**Hey guys, it's Karla-Nightingale here, and here's ANOTHER STORY! (AHHHHHHHHHH!) Okay okay, so this might be 'Mary-Sue' but I don't (I REPEAT), don't want it to be like 'Mary-Sue' but anyway, inbox me about it and I'll see what I can do. **

**Anyway, shout out to GummyBearStyle and my wonderful friends for helping me (who are in this story because WHY NOT? :D) out so so so much, it means A LOT! :D So enjoy the story!**

**Hannaya said: Han-knee-yar**** (It's in the story so just thought you special people, yes you right there, need to know ;) **

* * *

"Hannaya! Please listen to me!" exclaimed the light, colour-hair brunette to the other dark-coloured hair brunette named Hannaya. Her deep blue eyes looking away from the other and arms folded sitting down on the floor, having a fit as her sort-of-tanned skin was shone under the living room light wearing her purple, laced 'designer' dress with a white belt and purple 1-inch heels that shone with her skin, almost making her look like a model in the position that she was in now.

"No Megan! I won't! I won't forgive you for what you said about Pippin!" retorted Hannaya. Megan gave a loud sigh and rolled her sea blue eyes around and tied her light, wavy hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way and her flower-pattered top, high waisted denim shorts and blue pumps that fitted perfectly on her so it didn't look tight or loose, it looked 'almost' perfect.

"You know I didn't mean it!" exclaimed Megan getting up and went into the kitchen, looking around for something to eat as her fair skin glowed under the bright kitchen light.

"I think you have to say a word called 'sorry' Meg," retorted a light-skinned blonde, putting on her darkest purple hoodie matching with her plain white top and her 3/4 length denim jeans with her red converses, entering the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"You think she hasn't tried that, Jazz?" asked a tanned raven-haired, chinese girl sitting down on the couch reading a horror book and didn't bother taking off her 3/4 length, leather jacket with her coordinating grey top tucked into her black pleated-like skirt and black converses.

"Well, I don't know do I, Millie?" asking a question back at the chinese girl. Millie rolled her dark brown eyes by the fact that Jasmine questioned her back. Jasmine's sky blue eyes sent daggers Megan to make her apologise again, just to make sure.

"Hanny...look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say Pippin was ugly and stupid, in fact Merry is," Megan laughed lightly as Hannaya smiled but someone was not impressed.

"HEY! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" yelled a dark-haired blonde with light freckles across the bridge of her nose, dropping the TV remote down or more like slamming it down on the table and standing up. Her blue and white striped top, light blue shorts and blue vans looked like she was a sailor in disguise.

"Calm down, Hattie," Millie said calmly, putting down her book as she gestured her hands to calm her down a bit.

"That's not going to work..." mumbled Jasmine. "Why are we even talking about Lord of the Rings?"

"Well, Meg brought it up," replied an answer from Millie as Jasmine let out a little 'oh' and gave a sip of her water.

"YOU'VE GOT EXPLAINING TO DO!" came another yell from Hattie. Millie decided not to get involved so went upstairs to the bathroom with Jasmine going upstairs to just 'be Jasmine' once in a while and let the three argue who's the 'best' character in Lord of the Rings.

"Hattie, please! I didn't mean it!" pleaded Megan again.

"You better not of meant it because otherwise your dear-little Frodo will be strangled by my bear-" Hattie stopped and she was interrupted by Hannaya pushing in between both of them.

"Whoa...okay, enough of that, why don't we go out and rent a movie or something?" asked Hanny, glaring at Hattie to stop what she was _going _to say. Hattie walked away swiftly going to get her car keys from the kitchen table. "JAZZ! MILLIE! C'MON LETS GO OUT AND RENT A MOVIE!"

"We can hear you 'loud and clear'", retorted Jasmine again as she came downstairs with Millie behind her.

"What are we going to rent?" Millie asked curiously.

"Lord of the Rings, duh," came a reply from Megan. Millie shot an evil look at her telling her to 'shut-up-or-I'll-shut-your-mouth-up-for-you look'. "Can't we rent something else? Like...The Women in Black?"

"Ha ha ha...no, I'll piss my pants before you know it," said Hattie making sarcasm at the first thing she said as Millie scoffed and Jasmine gave a light laugh. All 5 of them went into a black land rover, with Hattie driving and drove off into the town centre.

At the moment they were in University living in London together, in a house, about a 10 minute walk to the university. They were conveniently in the same University. Kingston University but each person studying a different subjects.

Hannaya doing Arts and Social Sciences-always confident on stage now doing many stage productions. Currently educating in modelling, acting and dancing hoping to become like her mother, a model and her father, an actor.

Megan doing Health and Social Care and Education-studying medicines, Paramedic Sciences and becoming a doctor, unlike her parents, who are bankers and not doctors...

Hattie doing Science, Engineering and Computing-From Aircraft Engineering, Geography and Mechanical and Automotive Engineering, loves creating new mechanical items and vehicles whilst making a mess of it at the same time.

Millie doing Art, Design and Architecture-studying Art and Design history, Fine Art, 3D Design etc. She was always the 'arty' one at school and out of school. Thinking of creative ideas, drawing what comes to mind.

And Jasmine doing Business and Law-Educating in Law, Information Technology, Leadership and Human Resources. She considered to be the leader of the 5, having knowledge about how to handle situations (most of the time).

They were merely all the same age but Megan, 19, being the youngest and Millie and Hattie, 20, being the oldest. It was the summer holidays and Megan's birthday was a few days away. Jasmine's and Hannaya's birthday was gone. Jasmine's birthday was in April, 3 months ago and Hannaya's 2 months ago, May.

They came across an old movie renting shop and 5 of them go out of the car, closing the door behind them and went inside. It wasn't the most appealing shop with one bordered up window and a dodgy and very pale looking man. Hair black and greasy with grey stormy eyes watching every move of the 5 girls that entered. Hannaya went up to the man and felt small and scared but asked away anyway.

"What movie do you have or what do you recommend?" she asked politely.

"What is your type? Horror? Romance?" he asked in a horsey voice.

"Have you got Lord of the Rings?" yelled Megan looking at all the movies he offered. He slowly nodded and slowly and cautiously walked across to where it was. Hannaya reluctantly followed him watching his every move whilst Millie, Jasmine and Hattie just standing there, waiting for them to choose the right movie.

The man looked and looked until he let out a little 'ah' to say that he found the movie as he handed the 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' to Hannaya as she inspected the DVD box, probably seeing if Pippin was on the front cover which he was and she smiled like an idiot to herself.

"Well? Have you got it?" asked Jasmine, looking at the movie posters on the wall.

"Yep! It's here!" yelled Hannaya. She went towards the till and got her wallet out but the man stopped her.

"You don't need to pay, it's old movie...just take it," he assured. Hannaya looked very confused. "It's okay, just take it..." he continued. Hannaya took it and put it in her bag whilst Jasmine watching the scene carefully. Jasmine frowned, not liking what was happening.

"Did you see that?" she whispered to Millie and Hattie next to her. Millie shook her head.

"No, what happened?" asked Hattie looking at Jasmine frowning still but before Jasmine could say anything else, Hannaya signalled them to 'get the hell out of here'.

They all went outside and got in the car quickly and swiftly with Hattie driving again, Millie in the passenger seat in the front and the other 3 in the back, squabbling for whatever reason.

"You can't just take it for free! That man could be a rapist for all you know! Track you down and-" Jasmine started.

"He just gave that to you for free Hanny! You could be...arrested!" exclaimed Megan with Jasmine agreeing with her.

"Look...it's a DVD! Not a flippin' copyright thing or whatever, he was just a nice person! Okay, he seemed dodgy at first but-"

"Don't judge a person by their looks? We heard that before..." Millie replied rolling her eyes.

"Yes and you haven't heard that before...have you?" asked Hanny looking confused and Jasmine and Meg.

They eventually go back to their house. The house was roomy and spacious which was good. As they went inside, to the left, Hattie just dropped down on the sofa, in the living room whilst Millie continued reading her book, sitting next to Hattie. The whole floor was wooden, with a 38 inch plasma-flat screen and white leather sofas with red plush cushions, facing the TV and a soft, white rug with a black, smooth coffee table and a few pictures-just adding that final touch to the house. Then, coming out of the living room into the hallway, straight ahead was the kitchen, modern-like and bright.

The kitchen had wooden-flooring, like the living-room with white cupboards and white surfaces with black handles on them and all the other basic you'll have in a kitchen-a silver fridge, gas stove, oven and a microwave where Jasmine and Megan went in. Hannaya put the DVD on the table in the living-room and just looked at it.

"When are we going to watch the film, guys?" Hannaya asked settling down on the couch. Hattie shrugged as Jasmine and Meg came inside with a bowl of popcorn in their hands.

"Now, of course!" exclaimed Megan as she sat next to Millie who nearly pushed her off the sofa. Millie was not assumed at this and glared at Meg. The kinda glare that said 'do-it-again-and-I'll-kill-you' glare. Jasmine sat next to Hattie, away from Megan and Hannaya inserted the the disc into the DVD player. Millie closed her book, carefully put it down on the table next to her and went upstairs for whatever reason.

"Where you going?" asked Meg scoffing the popcorn in her mouth.

"Upstairs, I'll be back in a minute," came a reply from Millie.

"Oh right..." said Megan and she grabbed the DVD remote and pressed 'play'. Millie didn't come down for the first 20 minutes. The 4 of them got up to the bit where they were at the council. Arguing who should take the Ring to Mordor. Until, in the blink of an eye, the screen went black and the DVD player switched itself off.

"What happened?" asked Hattie curiously.

"I-I don't know! It just switched off..." came a quiet reply from Hannaya as Millie finally came in the living-room and went over to the DVD player to inspect it. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know as well...the cables are plugged in right and everything seems to be okay..." explained Millie as Jasmine came over to look at it as well.

"It was just getting to the good bit as well!" exclaimed Megan.

"Yeah! It was and-" Hattie was cut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed as Millie and Jasmine fell hard on their backs.

* * *

**Oh my jolly good god...CLIFFHANGER :O DUN DUNN DUNNN! I always do that...gotta stop hyperventilating...geez...anyway, I'll update ASAP but for now R&R and PEACE OUT! ^_^**

**Karla-Nightingale **


	2. Who? How? What? When?

**Hey guys! It's another chapter! -claps, claps- Thank you very much :3 Anyway, this chapter might be little bit weird but you can R&R so anyway...take it away chapter! :D **

**P.S Huge thank you again to GummyBearStyle and my best friends for helping me with this and correcting and reading and yeah, doing what friends do ;D **

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed as Millie and Jasmine fell hard on their backs. It was Hannaya who scream because only Hannaya would scream that loud. Millie closed her eyes by the fact that she was quashed by someone on top of her whereas Jasmine had her eyes wide open and gob smacked by who she was looking at, at this moment in time.

The whole living-room was silent. Megan and Hattie just staring at the people in weird costumes that 'happen' to be at their house and Hannaya...waving her hands in the air like there was no tomorrow.

"WHO ARE THEY? GET THEM OUT! AHHH!" shouted Hannaya standing up, screaming at the top of her lungs like a 5 year old girl who couldn't get her own way.

Millie slowly opened her eyes to see a pale-skinned, light-haired-with abnormal long blonde hair and pale blue eyes just staring at her, scanning her face. She didn't blush. She even didn't move. She was staring back at him also. His arms and legs supporting himself from squashing her again with Millie laying there like a pencil.

However, Jasmine just turned crimson red whilst looking at the most amazing person she has ever saw. His dirty, dark-coloured brown hair with strands covering his face, his gorgeous blue eyes and his scent, thought Jasmine. He was on top of her but again, supporting his arms and legs so he was towering her, looking straight down at her and looking down at her lips.

"Do you mind?" snapped Jasmine, away from her thoughts about the man that was looking at her. He reluctantly got off and said the most strangest thing.

"Forgive me, my lady, I did not mean to do that," the man said, bowing down at Jasmine. The blonde-haired man got off Millie, also and apologised. Jasmine scanned the room to see not 2 but 7 other people in the room! 4 average-height, young-looking men, 1 very old looking man, another man around in his late 30s to early 40s and another very short man with a bushy red beard and squinty eyes.

"Uh...who are you?" asked Jasmine lightly brushing somewhat muck of her trousers.

"Aragorn, son of Arathron my lady," he replied.

"Is this some kind of joke?" retorted Millie glaring at the blonde-haired man. He wore weird looking clothes. It looked like a green tunic, dark coloured pants and dark brown light boots. He looked like the Christmas elf but...more handsome.

"No, my lady...this is not a joke," this so-called Aragorn said. He wore a dark brown tunic with a white shirt underneath, black leather belt, pants and boots, almost like the blonde man standing next to him.

"Stop it," snapped Millie.

"Stop what, my lady?" asked Aragorn curiously.

"Don't call me 'my lady'," said Millie with a little sarcasm inputted.

"He only said it once..." whispered Megan but Millie being Millie...she wasn't at all amused. Hannaya couldn't get over the fact that there was an abomination in the living-room and now screaming her head off at the fact that there were 9 people as well. 9 people dressing up in weird clothing which made her scream even more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW! CALL THE POLICE! CALL MY MUM! CALL ANYONE!" Hannaya screamed at the top of her lungs causing the 4 little men to cover their ears. The weird blondie too also cover his ears, with 2 men to close their eyes, the other little man with a big bushy beard and an old man to look up at the ceiling. Of course, Hattie, Meg and Jasmine didn't blame them.

"Hanny...calm down..." Hattie gestured her hands to tell her to relax.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? FOR ALL WE KNOW THESE PEOPLE COULD TERRORISTS! USING BOMBS AND-" Hannaya screamed once more.

"What is a 'bomb'?" asked the blondie.

"It's a magical apple you dimwit..." Millie said sarcastically. The 4 young men looked at Millie hopefully and gleamed with joy.

"It is really?" asked one of the young men who had light brown hair, small blue eyes with a pale complexion and looked like a mischievous little person, the way he was smiling a bit, "Have you got any?" Pippin looked around the room, still staying put, not moving but turning his head from side to side, to see this 'apple'.

Millie just had to give out a sigh and a groan whilst sitting on the couch and slumping down like a sack of potatoes.

"Uh...anyway...who are you? Why are you here?" asked Jasmine completely changing the subject before someone started screaming.

"WHO CARES WHO THEY ARE AND WHY THEY ARE HERE! GET. THEM. OUT!" Hannaya yelled at the top of lungs and her face as red as a tomato and looked like she was about explode any minute.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses-" steadied Hattie as Jasmine took a seat next to Millie to relieve her madness from what is going on.

"Horses? Where?" asked another young man curiously with dark blonde hair, wide dark blue eyes and like the other man, pale complexion. He seemed to be kind sort along with the other 2 young men standing next to him. One of the young men had really big bright blue eyes, worried expression, small and limp whilst the other was a bit more chubbier than the rest, blonde hair and small green eyes with a caring expression on his face, whilst looking around at the strange objects, they thought the 5 girls had in their living-room.

"THERE ARE NO HORSES! PLEASE GET OUT OR I'LL CALL THE FLIPPIN' POLICE!" shouted Hannaya...again.

"Hannaya! Sit your pretty little ass down now!" yelled Jasmine, standing up from the couch and stared daggers at Hannaya. Hannaya realised what she just said...or rather yelled _or _shouted, whichever but reluctantly she sat down on a single armchair and gave a little sigh whilst Megan bought her a small glass of water, to calm her down a little bit more.

"Firstly, we want to know, who are you?" asked Jasmine, hand on one hip glaring at all of them but blushed a tiny bit when she saw this so-called 'Aragorn'.

"I have said, I am Aragorn my lady," came a reply from Aragorn.

"And I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and this is Gimli, son of Gloin," said the blondie introducing shortie next to him and this is when Millie had to but in and say something.

"I'm sorry what? Lego? As in the playing bricks lego? And Mirk...what...?" asked Millie all at once without thinking that these people are probably from a different world, if there ever was one but obviously, with the way she was saying things, she sounded more confused that everyone put together.

"What are you going on about? I am Legolas," came another blank reply from blondie guy.

"...I need a drink," said Millie, speed-walking to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a carton of apple juice and breathed in and out slowly and just stood there for a few minutes, just processing things which took a long time for her.

"Okay...and _you_ are?" continued Jasmine, pointing at the young men, even though she was confused she still wanted to know who these people were. She knew that they weren't 'terrorists' or whatever because they certainly don't look the part to bomb a place.

"This is Merry," said the bright-blued eyed man (with the worried expression) said then pointed to the chubby one and said, "This is Sam and this is Pippin." He pointed at the mischievous one when he said Pippin, "And I'm Frodo." he finished introducing themselves before another man introduced himself and the old man.

"I am Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor!" he said proudly and maybe a bit too boastful but the girls shrugged it off, "and this is Gandalf the Grey."

Millie came back into the living room, hearing 'Boromir' and 'Gandalf'. Hannaya was calming down a bit now. The 5 girls all shared the same looks. Confusion and suspicion. Haven't they heard of the names before?

"The names seem awfully familiar and sound like...oh my," said Jasmine not finishing her sentence.

"God," Megan finished for her. Then the 5 girls shared another expression together, the 'I-got-it-now' look. Eyes widened. Mouths gaped open.

"YOUR FROM LORD OF THE RINGS!" Hannaya yelled and the 9 men did not expect such a yell and all jumped a bit, "THEY! AH! WHAT?! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!"

"How did you get here?!" yelled Jasmine, it was more of a yell than a question.

"Calm down young ones," came a reply from Gandalf and his soft voice seemed to calm the nerves of the girls but then a little bit frustrated by the fact that he called them 'young ones', "We do not know how we got here exactly but it will be grateful if you could help us and presumably get us back, that is if you accept or you are not willing too accept, either one would be preferable."

Jasmine gestured the girls so go upstairs to talk about this because it was...well a serious matter perhaps?

They all went upstairs into Jasmine's bedroom, with baby blue walls, white ceiling, wooden flooring and a small light, even though the place was bright enough.

"So what do we do?" asked Hattie, sitting down on the pale blue, single bed.

"We should call the police," Hannaya plainly said glaring at the other girls.

"Wait a minute, we haven't properly talked to these people yet. We don't even know where they come from _exactly_," replied Millie, leaning against the wooden dressing table.

"I don't think we should call the police, they could be helpful," said Meg, sitting next to Hattie.

"Millie did say, 'we don't know where they come from' shouldn't that suggest we kick them out!" exclaimed Hanny, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yeah, I said that, but didn't say we could kick them out," Millie said.

"What? You straight said it! We. Don't. Know. These. People," said Hannaya, slowing her words down so everybody could understand.

"YES! I didn't say 'let's kick them out!'" exclaimed Millie at Hannaya.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"No ones! There are no sides!"

"I know but-"

"What?! You just said 'whose side are you on!'"

"I KNOW! JEEZ! WHAT I'M SAYING IS-"

"QUIET!" screamed Jasmine. The whole room fell silent. Dead silent.

"You thought of something haven't you?" asked Hattie curiously.

"What is it?" asked Meg. Jasmine was staring at the ground, thinking of a solution of whether or not the people downstairs should stay and help them or say 'sorry...we really can't'. But she knew that the idea she had was hopefully okay to the rest of the girls.

"We let them stay," Jasmine pointed out. Again, not a sound in the room.

* * *

**Soooo...? What do you think? Did a good job huh? Or terrible job, I don't know but R&R and give me feedback because I like feedback as much as I like cookies [::] Nom nom nom :3 **

**Anyway, I might not update so quickly because I've started school as some people might know, so I might be sssllllooooowwwwww with updating but I'll try my best ;) Bye for now anyway!**

**Karla-Nightingale **


	3. We Need A Plan

**Oh my god guys...you guys are like an angel cupcake filled with loads of joyness and happiness and wonderfulness and amazingness and awesomeness. People who reviewed can have a cookie because you made my life like a huge cupcake :3 here's the cookie btw [::] (nom nom nom :3**) **but seriously you made my heart flutter when I read all your reviews, I was like 'OH MY GOD YAYAYAYAYAY!' **

**THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OMGOSH (-screams whilst running round the house-). So yeah as always, my lovelys, R&R and critism is coming in cinemas near you so...enjoy teh chapter... ^_^'  
**

**Again (this is going to annoy you but oh well...#YOLO) thanks to my gorgeous friends who helped me out with this, it means an awful lot! :3**

* * *

The four other girls just stared at her. What was Jasmine going on about? Letting some random strangers stay?_ I don't think so! _

"What?" point blanked said Hattie.

"Did _you _just say...they can stay...?" muttered Megan, looking at Jasmine with shocking eyes. Jasmine looked at Millie, who raised an eyebrow with Jasmine's face written 'please-help-me-otherwise-I-might-die...' Millie rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling.

"Jasmine is right..." she drifted.

"WHAT?! A minute ago YOU said-" exclaimed Hannaya. The girls knew that the men downstairs were scared by the fact there was a load of shouting and screaming going on and they would probably be out of the house by now, scared by 5 girls.

"A minute ago was a minute ago! We need to know why _they_ are here, what they want and how we can help, and based on what...what's his name, old fella guy," Millie replied to Hannaya and quietly mumbling at the fact that she couldn't remember the old man's name.

"Uh...Gand...elf? No Gandalf! Gandalf..." repeated Hattie multiple times.

"Yeah, him and based on what he said, they need help getting back to their so-called 'home-town' and...we will try and help them but it'll end in...well, tears..." explained Millie cautiously.

"TEARS!? Pftt, in your flippin' dreams! I will be glad when they go!" exclaimed Hannaya folding her arms and turning her head from the talk.

"SHUSH!" whispered-shouted Megan, "They can probably hear us!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Meg," mentioned Hattie sarcastically, rolling her eyes so Megan could see, with Meg sighing loudly so Hannaya, Jazz and Millie could hear and cast confused eyes at her.

"So...how are we going to tell them?" asked Hattie, looking at Jasmine who had a red face for whatever reason, probably thinking about Aragorn. Jasmine sighed, snapping out of her thoughts and went downstairs with Millie following her from behind, then Hattie randomly tripping up on a step the landing on Millie who face-planted the floor but Jasmine didn't notice this because she was already in the living-room.

"Get...o-off m-me..." mumbled Millie, face in the floor.

"Oh sorry," apologised Hattie and relunctently got off her back and went straight in the living-room whilst Millie got herself up and huffed.

When the trio, Millie, Hattie and Jasmine were in the living-room, 6 men were keeping themselves occupied by doing several things. Blondie and shortie were looking at the TV, inspecting it very carefully so no place was unlooked. The four little people were sitting on the floor, just talking whilst looking around. Then the trio were horrified. _Where were the others?!_

"Where are the others?!" yelled Jasmine, looking around everywhere.

"Umm...the 'other' room?" answered Sam but came out with an unsure question because he didn't know what to call the kitchen.

Jasmine and Millie rushed into the kitchen because that was their best bet, leaving Hattie in the living-room on her own with 6 men she didn't know very well, only to know their names and that was it.

Jasmine and Millie entered the kitchen to see Aragorn standing on the table, looking at the lighting with one hand rubbing his chin. Gandalf was just taking a seat on the mini breakfast table they had, smoking his wooden pipe and Boromir to be looking in the fridge but shutting the door, then closing, then shutting then closing as if it was a magical cupboard full of wonderful food items so whenever you opened the fridge door, a light would come on then when you close it, it would turn off which somehow amused Boromir.

"Aragorn! Get off the table!" Millie yelled smacking his leg. He looked down and raised both eyebrows.

"Oh! Millie was it?" he asked.

"Yeah, now get off the table please, I asked you nicely..." she faked smiled at him.

"Ah, my bad, I am sorry," he replied and carefully got off the table without whacking Millie in the face with his foot and finally, his feet were on the ground, "What is this...this room you call?"

"Kitchen..." Millie muttered like he was stupid or something but then realised they are probably not from this 'world'.

"And what is this?" asked Boromir, still opening and closing the fridge door.

"A fridge..." Millie said again, a little bit more politer this time round, "It's where we store our food so it doesn't go all mouldy and horrible." There was a small silence until Jasmine broke it.

"Alright kiddos, play time is over, follow me..." Jasmine finally said, clapping her hands then signalling them to go out of the kitchen with Jasmine and Aragorn going first, then Boromir then Gandalf then Millie following their lead into the living-room where Hattie was explaining how the TV functions. By the looks of it, it seemed like Hattie was telling a story to 5 little children...apart from Legolas who just seemed out of place.

"We want to help you people out but first of all...we want to know where you come from," explained Jasmine slowly with Megan and Hannaya entering the room.

"We come from Middle Earth and we are known as-" Boromir explained suddenly.

"The Fellowship of the Ring, yeah yeah, we know all this don't _we_? We know they come from-" Megan said but Millie slapped her hand on Meg's mouth to make her shut-up before Millie strangles her and let Jasmine do all the talking.

"Anyway...how do we know we can trust you? Hm?" Jasmine interrogated, glaring at everyone else apart from Aragorn to make her stop blushing deep red.

"You have my word," Aragorn replied looking at Jasmine straight in the eyes but Jasmine didn't dare to look, but she did and grinned.

"And my bow," mocked Millie, during the scene when Legolas says 'and my bow' in the council of Elrond, in a high-pitch girly voice, and this was when Legolas looked at her confused but Megan and Hattie were giggling like a bunch of teenage girls.

"You have a bow?" he asked curiously.

"Does it look like I have a bow?" Millie sarcastically asked.

"I do not know, that is why I asked," Legolas replied bluntly whilst Millie felt like screaming into a pillow and yelling piss off to everyone but she didn't want to cause a scene, "Do you have a-"

"No...I don't so just...ugh," Millie trying to keep her anger contained within her, glaring down at the floor. She didn't like this elf guy at all...but that might change slightly.

"Anyway...so back on task...you're from 'Middle Earth'...?" asked-muttered Jasmine.

"Yes, that is were we from...and what do you call...this place?" asked Aragorn glaring around the living-room.

"Earth, just earth," came a reply from Hattie who was sitting down next to the 4 little men.

"Hey," Hannaya said. Everyone's attention came towards her, "Why have you got pointed ears?" Then everyone turned their attention to Legolas, his ears were abnormally...pointed?

"OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD!" yelled Hattie standing up, eyes widened staring at his ears as if they have transformed into something hideous, "YOUR EARS!"

"What the hell? What are you?" asked Megan but sounded a little bit silly when she said 'what are you' but this guy had pointed ears.

"Haven't you noticed that these people are from Lord of the Rings...and those are hobbits," explained Jasmine pointing at the men with hairy feet, "And that is a dwarf."

"Who are yer callin' that? Eh?" boomed Gimli furiously.

"And he is an elf...haven't you guys realised that yet..." Jasmine finally said, ignoring Gimli's comment. The 3 girls felt a little bit stupid but obviously they weren't very good a visualising things and remembering what happens in the first Lord of the Rings film, "So...I think we got that covered...Millie?"

"Yeah?" she replied bluntly and Jasmine signalled her to come whilst she signalled Hattie, Hanny and Meg to stay put and keep socialising with the men, to keep them company so they don't wreck the place. Jasmine and Millie entered the kitchen.

"What is it?" Millie asked, leaning against the table behind her.

"Any ideas?" Jasmine returned a question.

"On what?" Millie asked again.

"On how they get back...they can't stay here forever," Jasmine replied sighing.

"Jasmine, I haven't got magical powers and can't just go 'abracadabra-poof' okay? All I know is that they're books of Lord of the Rings. I don't think they'll be a book called 'history of Middle Earth', that's unlikely," explained Millie looking at her.

"Yes but what if there was? Have you even looked?" Jasmine bombed her with questions.

"No, but-"

"But what? Look, we are going to help them and that's that, you agreed to it too! The least you can do is go to the library and find out if there are any relevant books to Lord of the Rings," Jasmine pleaded, "Please..."

"Your doing this for Aragorn aren't you," was all Millie blurted out. Jasmine's face went bright red and Millie knew it was the only reason.

"What brought that up?!" she exclaimed.

"It's obvious, even a blind man could see it," scoffed Millie walking out of the kitchen leaving Jasmine starstrucked. Jasmine was going to go out of the kitchen until she bumped into someone on her way out and fell over and landed on her but.

"Oh I am very sorry!" said someone. She got up and brushed her jeans lightly.

"It's okay," she reassured until she looked up and her eyes to see the one and only. Aragorn. Looking at her.

* * *

**Soo...what do you peeps think? This is really short but I'll try and make it longer next time...and another cliffhanger I know ^-^' and I might not be updating as quick because...well school and stuff and I got a flippin' history essay! UGHH so yeah...but I'll try and update ASAP but I'll probably put a chapter up on Saturday or Sunday, depends! Anyway R&R and see you guys later! BYE! :3**


	4. Embarrassed Much Jasmine?

**I'm soooo so soo sorry for not updating lately! Now I've got so much homework its like 'AHHHH' so I've tried my best updating and stuff, but now...it's the HALF TERM! (WHOO HOO) which means, I might update sooner or later :D Don't you think homework is frustrating? I do...and we have ANOTHER history essay! UNBELIEVABLE! Ughhh... :/ But guys...here's another story which is the plus sidee;) **

**Thanks a bunch to my friends who again, helped me and GummyBearStyle who helps me hella lot, fanks guys :3**

**Okay so I might have got some things wrong about the story but I don't know tbh, I feel sooo tired right now...ugh. Enough of me now, onwards to...victory?**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, if I did I would be rich and famous and trying to do a history essay.**** (Was that my first disclaimer? :O)**

* * *

Jasmine was looking at Aragorn in shock. A part of her wanted to scream and burst out all her feelings towards him but a little fraction of her wanted to say 'bitch, why did you knock into me'. But she remained neutral. He offered her his hand and she relunctently took his hand.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him whilst standing up.

"Your very welcome, Jasmine, was it?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, Jasmine," she quietly replied. Then...there was an awkward presence for a few seconds between them until Jasmine broke it, "So uh...do want a drink? Anything to eat or..."

"I am fine, thank you for asking though," came a calm and soft reply from Aragorn. She was hoping him to say 'yes please I want something to eat' or whatever so she didn't have to stand where she was awkwardly, "I am sure the 4 hobbits would like something."

"Right, uh...well, I'll go and ask then!" Jasmine said walking past Aragorn and into the living-room where Millie was explaining to Legolas, Gimli and Boromir about her iPhone and Hattie, Hannaya and Megan who were talking to the 4 hobbits whilst Gandalf was again, smoking his wooden pipe on the sofa.

"Ph-o-nah...phone..." pronounced Millie pointing at her iPhone.

"And what can you do with it?" asked Boromir suspiciously as if it was a something evil.

"You can 'call' people on it...instead of...writing to them?" thought Millie, choosing her words carefully and cautiously. Then the 4 hobbits turned their heads towards Jasmine, seeing what she wanted, including Megan and Hattie also turning their heads towards her.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" asked Hattie, who was sitting next to Merry.

"Wondering if any of you guys were hungry, maybe we could go out and-" Jasmine stopped being interrupted by a loud squeal.

"YES!" yelled Megan, standing up and jumping up and down so all eyes laid on her.

"Where are we going to go though?" asked Hattie, moving away from Megan so she didn't get trampled on.

"Well, what time is it now?" asked Hannaya, looking around for a clock or some device which had a time on.

"...6 o'clock now, let's go to the Italian restaurant, just around the corner from here," replied Hattie who looked at her watch.

"YES YES YES! LET'S GOO C'MON!" screamed Megan furiously.

"Calm the hell down...Jesus Christ..." said Millie standing up and rolling her eyes.

"Wait, they can't go out like this..." Jasmine said looking at Aragorn's clothing. Yes, Jazz was right, it would bring ALL eyes on them if they started going out like that. Like some weird cosplay going on in the streets.

"Let's go upstairs and see what we can find..." said Jasmine, gesturing them to follow her upstairs, so...as they did, the 9 confused men followed her upstairs into Jasmine's room.

"This, I pressume is your room?" Aragorn asked looking around at all the furniture she said.

"Yep, this is my room," replied Jasmine casually, walking over to her drawers pulling out some spare men's clothes, "These were my brothers...he gave them to me to give away but they should fit you." Jasmine pulled a brown polo t-shirt out of the drawers and pulled it up to Aragorn's chest to see if it fitted or not.

"Might be a bit big, but...try it on anyway," she said crouching down to get a pair or blue denim jeans and threw it to him as Aragorn, being Aragorn, skilfully caught it with one hand.

"Thank you," Aragorn replied with a light smile. Jasmine gave him a polite smile back and swiftly went out of her room having a huge grin on her face.

"What's with the pedo smile..." Millie said cautiously.

"What. No...what are you talking about?" asked Jasmine, looking down at the ground.

"Ugh...nevermind..." Millie drifted away, "Is Aragorn in there?"

"No shit, Sherlock..." said Jasmine sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"...Rude," simply replied Millie.

"Did you see to Legolas, Gimli and Boromir?" asked Jasmine cautiously.

"Yeah, course..." Millie said, trying to get out of the conversation. She didn't actually see to them she just threw them some old men's clothes which where her brothers to give to charity.

"You didn't...did you," Jasmine finalised, disproving.

"Well, I did! Sort of..." Millie drifted.

"Ugh...trust you to do-" Jasmine was cut off by a loud cry.

"UGH! I CANNOT GET THIS THING ON!" someone boomed. Millie and Jasmine exchanged odd glances at one another. They ran towards where the cry was and quickly opened the door to see Boromir putting on some skinny denim jeans with Legolas and Gimli helping him.

"Uh..." Millie just stared in awe. Jasmine just looked at her in astonishment. Millie knew it was time to help Boromir. She went over to her white drawers and pulled out some other jeans and threw it to Boromir, "those should fit..."

The two girls exited out of Millie and Meg's bedroom, as the pair of them were sharing and Hattie and Hannaya were sharing whereas Jasmine had a room all to herself. The 4 little hobbits exited out of Hattie's and Hannaya's room with Hannaya, Megan and Hattie following behind them as the hobbits wore wearing children's clothes which were very cute, all wearing denim jeans and blue polo shirts.

"Where's Boromir, Legolas and Gimli?" asked Hattie.

"In my room, having a mental breakdown but it's fine now," Millie replied, shrugging.

"And Aragorn?" asked Hattie again. Jasmine looked down at the ground making sure that none of the girls noticed her red cheeks.

"I'll go and check quickly," Jasmine swiftly passed by the girls and went to check on Aragorn. Jasmine went to her room and knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in," Aragorn said, or presumably Jasmine thought it was Aragorn. Jasmine went inside the room and saw Aragorn looking at a picture of her family, "are you close with your family?"

"Well, use to not much now...everyone moves on, I guess," Jasmine replied with a light-hearted smile.

"I see, I guess you are right," Aragorn said with a side smile. Jasmine went over to Aragorn who looked at the picture also.

"My brother lives in America now whereas my parents are...well, not together anymore, my dad lives in Australia and my mum lives in France with her new boyfriend..." she said leaning against the white drawers where the picture was on.

"That is a shame but you have got your friends, have you not?" Aragorn reassured.

"Yeah, I have..." Jasmine replied. There was a short silence until Jasmine broke it, "what about you? Are you close with your family?"

"Well, my mother I do not know of and my father...died, in a battle..." said Aragorn, not going into too much depth. Jasmine could see why.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked...um...are you ready?" asked Jasmine quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, where exactly are we going?" he backfired a question.

"Somewhere, a place where you might, or might not like," said Jasmine smiling. Aragorn gave her a light smile and the pair walked out of the bedroom, going downstairs.

The pair of them got downstairs and they saw Legolas in a white polo shirt and black trousers and just his original shoes and hair tied back into a very long, blonde ponytail and Gimli in a chequered red and white shirt with jeans and along with Boromir, wearing a white shirt and casual blue jeans.

"You guys ready?" asked Hannaya. All of them nodded.

"Gandalf?" called out Jasmine.

"He said he wanted to stay here," Frodo said quietly and innocently.

"Oh really? Okay then, let's go," Jasmine said, unlocking the front door and making their way to the Italian restaurant.

They eventually came across an Italian restaurant called 'Luigi's'. They all went inside as the waitress sat them at a table of 8. Some of the customers gave them strange looks but ignored it after a while. They all sat down with Jasmine sitting opposite Aragorn, Millie sitting next to Legolas and opposite Gimli, Hannaya sitting next to Pippin, Meg sitting next to Frodo and Hattie sitting opposite Merry.

"Are you ready to order any drink, signora?" asked an Italian girl with crimson, red lipstick smiling at them with her pearl white teeth.

"Can we have, 2 Cokes, 2 Sprites, 2 Fantas and...2 Dr. Peppers please," Jasmine replied.

"Si, si and...are you ready to order yet?" she said again, still smiling.

"Um, no not yet thank you," replied Jasmine.

"Ah okay, tell me when you're ready and I'll be getting your drinks," the waitress replied, swiftly walking away.

All of them started talking about their families and their life and what they were doing and the fellowship seemed very interested about their experiences. The 5 girls ordered the food, ordering some garlic bread and a 12 inch pizza with a small bowl of spaghetti bolognese because the hobbits wanted to know what it tasted like.

"Soo...? How do you like it?" asked Hattie as Megan scoffed down a slice of pizza.

"It looks like worms!" gasped Merry and Pippin at the same time as Sam tasted a bit of the mince and Frodo tasted a bit of spaghetti.

"It's...very...slimy but taste very...nice!" Frodo smiled and Sam nodded in agreement.

The hobbits started talking about the food, as food were hobbit's favourite thing. Legolas started talking to Millie whilst Gimli was eavesdropping.

"Do you like the food then?" asked Millie, taking a sip of her Fanta.

"It is nice, but I usually do not eat this...what is it?" asked Legolas.

"It's called pizza, a famous Italian food," replied Millie.

"I see, it is different but I like it, this is what you usually eat?" Legolas asked again.

"Well, sometimes, but there are some other types of food like Chinese, Indian...American and English, there's loads," said Millie with a smile.

"A variety is a good choice," Gimli and Boromir butted in. Legolas and Millie exchanged glances as if the pair were just being weird. The rest of the night went by quickly as the time was 9 o'clock and they returned home safe and sound.

"Ah..." sighed Megan, sagging down on the couch and turning the TV on, "what's there to watch?"

"Where's Gandalf?" asked Jasmine ignoring Megan's question. The hobbits sat down on the couch next to Meg, Hattie and Hanny.

"In the kitchen I think, smoking his pipe," Millie replied with a yawn, "god...I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed..."

"Yeah me too, there's nothing to watch," Megan replied, giving out a light yawn.

"Where are the rest gonna stay?" asked Hannaya worriedly.

"They can stay downstairs, I'll just get some blankets and pillows," said Jasmine with Hattie and Millie going upstairs to grab a few pillows and eventually came back down with a few blankets, pillows and a mattress. Since it was the summer holidays, it would be quite hot.

"I guess the hobbits could stay down here? If that's okay with you," Hattie said, plonking down the pillows and blankets on the mattress that Millie put down first.

"Some can stay in our room," said Megan, a little drowsy.

"What." Millie blankly said.

"Just let Meg handle it," Jasmine whispered to Millie.

"Boromir and Gimli can stay in our room whilst Aragorn and Legolas can stay in Hattie and Hann's room," said Megan, "is that okay?"

They all nodded but Millie, Hann and Hattie disproved. It certainly wasn't the best idea Meg had in mind. The 5 girls said good night to the fellowship and Gandalf but he was sleeping on the rocking chair in the kitchen with a smoke pipe in his mouth. The girls went into Jasmine's room and put on their pyjamas.

"So...how do you guys think today went?" asked Hannaya putting down a mattresses with pillows and a blankets since the girls were staying in Jasmine's room for the time being.

"Unexpectedly good," Hattie pointed out.

"I see you're falling for Aragorn," Millie smirked giving Jasmine a light-hearted wink.

"I see you're falling for Legolas," Jasmine backfired.

"What? No!" Millie exclaimed.

"You seemed to be chatting him up at the restaurant tonight," Jasmine laughed.

"And I see you have been blushing EVERYTIME Aragorn tries to talk to you," Millie shot.

"That's true..." Hannaya said quietly.

"Oh god, guys! Help me out here!" Jasmine pleaded.

"Shummpp umppp," mumbled Meg in her pillow.

"...What Meg?" Hattie asked, flicking her forehead.

"SHUMMPP UMPPP!" Meg cried in her pillow once again.

"I think she's telling us to go to bed..." Hattie translated.

"Oh right, goodnight then," Hannaya said lying down next to Meg but shuffled away quickly incase she got whacked in the face. Jasmine climbed into her own bed and stared at the ceiling. Hattie lied down, next to Millie who was lightly giggling, telling Hattie to sing along.

"...Jasmine and Aragorn sitting in the tree..." Hattie and Millie chimed.

"Ugh..." Jasmine sighed putting her hands in her face.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The other girls joined and finished. Jasmine groaned aloud hoping Aragorn wouldn't hear them but...obviously that wasn't going to happen because they were now giggling like mad turning Jasmine cheeks bright red.

* * *

**Phew! Sooo that's the 4th chapter! Hoping to do like, idk...30 chapters? (HAHAHA...not happening;) but let's see, if I do then I'll be very very ssssllloooowwww but, criticism welcome so R&R, follow and do whatever xD (knows how much I know about FanFic) but for now...**

**LUV YA PEEPS ;3 **

**Karla-Nightingale **


End file.
